


Mafia Tmnt

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Relationships: MikeyxHannah





	Mafia Tmnt

Charity was walking around the city of New York and she was going to her job as a barista at a coffee place called 'Irish Cookies 'N' Crème Café'. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.   
MotelCity's avatar  
You forgot Mikeys part   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sorry.

Mikey being the youngest of four brothers, who lives in Brooklyn penthouse above his work company. He was sitting in his office going over paperwork of crime rates in his city. He was extremely bored, he wanted to get out and have some fun...but he can't. He has interview with someone new to work with him. He put his pen over his upper lip as he balance it with his hands on his cheek.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hannah wearing a business suit with a skirt and high heels knocked on his door and opened it. She looked at Mikey and gasped. He was a turtle in a suit? Her future boss is a mutant turtle?! She inwardly screamed and had to calm down.

Raph was currently out in his limo and he just walked into the same cafe that Charity was working at. He ordered a mint chocolate shake and some muffins a bagel and a coffee too. He tappec his gloved fingers on the table. He could not help but stare at her. Smirking he thought he had to have her and thought she was gorgeous.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity told him that she'll bring his order to him once she made the mint chocolate shake and coffee. She put his muffins in a box and a bagel in the bag. The small bell above the door rang and it was her ex-boyfriend Carlos who is a hyena. "Hello. Welcome to Irish Cookies..." She said until she saw him. She glared at him. "What the hell do you want, Carlos?" She asked. "You to stop working and come home." The hyena named Carlos said. She ignore him and kept working.

Mikey's pen dropped from his upper lip as he sighs. He saw the most beautiful woman standing there. "Welcome to my company. The name's Hamato Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey." He said as he stood up.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Can you write more for Mikeys part?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. 

Mikey walked over to the woman as he held his hand out. "What's your name, my dear?" He asked. He stood about 5'5 to 5'9 which he is a bit taller than her...but he is a lot shorter than his three older brothers who are about the same height. He was wearing a dark gray business suit, black dress shoes, white button-down shirt, light gray vest, orange/black striped tie and two shades of orange bandana.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Can he wear gloves too?  
MotelCity's avatar  
He can. Do you want me to re-do his part?  
MotelCity's avatar  
No just for future reference and I am gonna take a nap. Be back later   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you later.   
MotelCity's avatar  
"Hannah Von Buhren sir," Hannah said as she bowed respectfully and took his gloved hand to shake it. She gazed up deeply into his masked eyes and her cheeks were now tinted and stained with a red blush.

Raph once he got his items and paid for them he saw that miserable no life hyena trying to force her or something and she was clearly not liking it. He stepped in front of her and growled at him.  
"The lady said no. She clearly doesn't wanna go back with you so lay off her bud," he growled at him.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Back   
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity put her hand under her bottom lip as she stared at her savior. She stayed behind the counter. Her ex-boyfriend Carlos left the Café in angry mood with a huffed but he had a smirk on his face. "Thank you." She said to the turtle in red as she put her hands down in front of her and she did a bow.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful." Mikey said. He held his hand to gesture to take a seat at the chair to allow her to follow him to his desk where his limited edition Justice Force comic book is in the frame sitting on his desk. He also has a few pictures on his desk with his first cat Klunk, his brothers, his best friends--April, Casey and Angel, very rare limited edition Turtle Titan comic book, desk lamp and a box calendar including his mug that reads; 'I'm only for free pizza' and a pencil holder that too reads 'Cat Dad'.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Hannah nodded then sat down as she took a seat.  
"Sir with all due respect but it seems kind of informal and too personal for you to call me beautiful," she said sighing as she clutched her knuckled on her lap and she now looked away from him.

Raph nodded saying you're welcome to her.  
"Say babe when do you get offa work? I'd like to take you out on a date baby cakes," he purred as he smiled at her and took her hand and kissed the top of it as he then let it go. He waited for her answer patiently.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sorry I am on  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity blushed very lightly. She was a bit speechless. "I get off at 6." She said. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. She look up at him as her bright blue eyes were sparkled as he can see himself in her eyes. She kept thinking to herself that he's so sweet to her and handsome. 

"Sorry, beautiful...I mean miss Von Buhren. Every time that I see someone like..." Mikey said. But he interrupt by one of his guys who is calling from the front lobby. He pressed the button on his machine. "Yes?" He asked. "Sorry, sir. Your brother Donatello is on line 1." One of his guys said. "Tell my brother Donnie that I'm busy at the moment with an interview." The turtle in orange said. "Yes, sir." He said. "I'm sorry about that. Where were we?" He asked.   
MotelCity's avatar  
"For an interview with you Mr. Mikey sir," Hannah said as she waited impatiently and was kind of getting annoyed at this rate. She took a deep breath and she sighed wondering when he was actually going to start the interview.

Raph nodded and then he said until we see each other later ma cherie he purred to her and thanked her for his food as he decided to eat the chair and tables that were outside the cafe. He sat down and started to eat and drink his stuff.  
MotelCity's avatar  
I am here   
MotelCity's avatar  
?   
MotelCity's avatar  
You still on?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hope you are not mad at me. I was playing a video game earlier but I am back for the night  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sorry, I was having my supper. And I'm not mad at you.

Charity blushed very lightly but shake it off as she went back to work and dealing with customers. Her fellow co-workers were teasing her all but she told them 'Oh stop' and went to the cash register to take the customers and regulars' orders. She saw him through the window every time she looks up from the registers.

"Oh, right. Yeah. So, why did you want to take this job? And what are you good at? Taking phone calls? Attend meetings?" Mikey said as he put his hands on his desk. He look over her interview. He took a sip of his coffee and set the mug down by his limited edition Justice Force comic book so he won't slip or hit and ruin her interview paper.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok  
MotelCity's avatar  
"I am good with all of that sir and I want to take this job because I feel like I can be a good asset and I am a very outgoing social people person," Hannah said to him as she looked up at him and she twiddled her fingers in her lap.

Once Raph was done with all of his food he threw the trash out in the garbage and he waited outside until her shift was over. He fell in love with her at first sight for sure. He thought about her how he just wanted to hold her in his arms all night long and kiss her too.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity finishes her shift and hung up her apron. She grabbed her backpack and her hoodie. She exited the Café as she saw her savior. "Um, hi? Are you waiting for someone?" She asked. Her tail was flickering a couple of times and put her hands down in front of her. 

Mikey nodded in agreement. "Are you good at taking coffee orders before the meetings?" He asked as he kept thinking that she was nervous about her new job or something. He put her interview paper in a drawer. He couldn't help but fall in love with her but he's her boss. He'll do whatever it takes to protect her from his enemies.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Hannah nodded saying yes sir as she still continued to sit and she waited for his answer of whether he wss going to hire her or not. She looked up at him and now got up standing in front of his desk as she waited for his answer.

Um do you not remember babe? I asked you earlier if you wanted to out on a date with me and you said yes so I decided to wait here the whole time with my limo. Hope that was ok Miss Charity," Raph said reading her nametag.  
MotelCity's avatar  
BRB  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
Back

Charity was dumbfounded. "Oh. I forgot. You were taking me out to dinner." She said. She look away from him while blushing. "So, where are you taking me to dinner?" She asked. She was hoping it's not a fast food restaurant or any kind of restaurant because she's not dressed for them. 

Mikey stood up from his desk very quick. "You're hired!" He yelled as he held his hands up. He didn't care if he had a headrush, he wanted to tell her that she's hired. He too, was waiting for her answer...and her reaction to the news. "Hannah, you're hired." He said softly.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hannah in a professional manner said thank you very much sir to him and she bowed. She assumed she would start in the morning so she opened his office door and walked out leaving and Gonna go home for the day. Suddenly she was grabbed thought by someone and a gloved hand covered her mouth. She had little time to react.

Raph said they were gonna have dinner at his mansion if that was ok to her and he said she looked absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking. He opened the limo door for her and got in after her and told his chauffeur to drive to his and his brothers mansion. He sat on one side getting overly familiar and friendly and close with her as he wanted to feel and touch her.

Can Mikey do stuff to her now?   
MotelCity's avatar  
BRB  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
Back, I have to go and check on something. It's pretty windy where I live. Sure. The brothers have their own place and their own security (Raph in New York, Leo in Madison Square Garden, Donnie in Buffalo and Mikey in Brooklyn)

Charity look at everything that he has in a limo. She was in awe-struck and had a biggest smile on her face. "This is amazing!" She said. She even look out of the window. She put her backpack on her lap as she put her arms around it. Her tail was waggling a couple of times. 

Mikey brought her back to his office as he locked the door with his own voice. He took her to his desk as he laid her on her back and then he began to rubbed her breast with his gloved hand while kissing her. He even grind against her. He even pulled the top part of her dress as he went back to rub his gloved hand on her breast and leave hickeys on her neck.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
"Mr. Mikey sir what are you doing?! Let me go!" Hannah said moaning as she struggled and squirmed and she started to cry.  
"You only hired me so you could bang and fuck me? That's fucked up! I am quitting! Goodbye!" She said kicking him with her high heel.

Raph was taking her to his mansion in New York and he smiled at her as he was loving her emotions and reactions to everything.  
"Everything could be yours too Miss Charity. Tell me do you believe in love at first sight? Because I do and I fell madly in love with you darling," He cooed to her rubbing and stroking her inner thigh.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. Good night. 

Charity blushed harshly when he was touching her. "Mister Raph, sir. Y-yes. I do believe in love at first sight." She said as she put her hand against her mouth. She look up at the driver who was driving the limo. She closed her eyes as she didn't want the limo driver to see her naked or having sex with him.

"You can't leave because that door is voice active. By my own voice. If you did tried to leave...my security will bring you right back here." Mikey said with his arms crossed. He took his tie off and held it in his gloved hand. He walked over to her as he grabbed her by her hand and practically dragged her to his desk. He pulled of her dress down, then used his tie to tied her hands. "Will you be a good girl and cooperate with me?" He asked as he was waiting for her answer.   
Wed at 8:44 am  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Mr. Mikey sir wh-why are you doing this to me?! Wh-what did I do?! I-I'm scared!!!" Hannah said frightened and and scared and afraid as tears rolled down her cheeks and she shivered and quivered too scared stiff. She didn't want this yet why was this happening to her?

Raph smirked immediately putting up the screen so that way his driver would not be able to hear or see anything. He got back to the task at hand as he undid his suit and stroked her cheek with a gloved hand.  
"Now that that's taken care of shall we my love?" He asked her as he now towered over her and kissed her passionately.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity look away while blushing. "Y-yes, sir." She said as she put her hand on his arm. She was a bit scared as her cheeks were slightly light pink. The tip of her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. She wanted to please him by touching his cock and then sucking on it. 

Mikey didn't say anything except to ignore her questions and then he kiss her on her lips. So, he began to massage her breast with his gloved hand. He was grinding against her as he ran his other gloved hand on her body towards her butt cheeks. He even rubbed her calves and her inner thighs. He pulled away from their kisses. "Do you want me to undress you?" He asked.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Be back in 20 mins   
MotelCity's avatar  
Hannah sighed. Her hands were now tied and she sighed again nodding her head yes. She urged him and begged him to suckle hickeys onto her neck since she literally had no choice but to give in. She cried softly and moaned and mewled softly.

Raph leaned down to french kiss her as he slithered his tongue deep into her wet cavern and he stroked her cheek with his gloved hand. He kissed her roughly and with full of desire as his lower body grinded against her. He growled and his gloved hands now groped her boobs as he smirked.  
MotelCity's avatar  
BRB--I'm just having my lunch right now  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Back

Charity moaned as she pulled away from him. "P-please, Mr. Raph, sir. I-I want do something to please you." She said as she put her hands on the edge of the seat above her head near the door. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. She wanted to show him that she can put a show for him.

Mikey grind against her while kissing and sucking on her neck by leaving hickeys. He even was groping her breasts in his gloved hands. He ran his gloved hands down towards her inner thighs as he was undoing his pants. He pulled away from her. "Do you want me to stick my cock into you, beautiful?" He asked.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Hannah nodded giving in seeing that there was no other choice as she laid down on her back on his desk butt naked whimpering and squeaking softly. She urged him and begged him to suckle on her nipples while she arched her back bending her knees up and her body was shivering in lust.

Raph smirked and nodded as he sat down staying still wondering what she wanted to do for him. If it was a show or a lap dance then he’d happily obliged and would freakin let her do whatever the hell she wanted to him. He was so crazy in love about her he would literally let her do anything she wanted to him. He nipped his pants and leaned down a little further back waiting for her show or lap dance.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity took her underwear off as she crawled up to him as she was kneeling in front of him. She kept her skirt and shirt on because she wanted him to feel her down there. She undo his pants by pulling them down along with his boxers. She saw how big is his cock. She look up at him as she was asking for him for his permission to touch it. "C-can I touch it...?" She asked. 

Mikey stood up straight as he pulled his pants down along his boxers. He took his jacket, vest and white shirt by throwing them on one of the chairs except for his gloves to show off his muscles. He began to tease her by rubbing his cock against her and then he sticks it into her and began to thrusting deeper and harder nonstop. He even put his arm around her while his other hand on his desk. "You're so sexy and hot~." He said.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Um Hannah asked him to duck on her nipples too   
MotelCity's avatar  
*suck   
MotelCity's avatar  
Do you want me to re-do Mikey's part?  
MotelCity's avatar  
No just add it   
MotelCity's avatar  
Like in a new part before I do my next part   
MotelCity's avatar  
The turtle in orange lean down and began to suck on her nipples while massaging her left breast in his left gloved hand. He even left hickeys on her chest, breasts and collarbone. He switch as he suck on her other nipple on her right breast in his right gloved hand. He kept thrusting deeper and harder inside of her nonstop.  
MotelCity's avatar  
“Ahh Mikey! Please sweetie!” Hannah cried out in pleasure but she was in no means a virgin. As being secretly immortal she had lost that centuries ago. She scratched his shoulders and she arched her back. Her body shuddered and twitched in delight and in blissful pleasure as her feet hung off of the desk. She mewled and whimpered softly.

Raph nodded growling as he put her head near his cock as he demanded from her she touch it and suck on it as he ruffled her hair a little bit.  
“Oh god baby yes! Jesus I fuckin love you so fuckin much!” He cooed and shouted and he purred at her while he grinded his cock roughly into her hand and in her mouth too. He arched his back gripping onto the seats.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity kept sucking on his cock nonstop as she stroke it with one hand while her other hand is on her leg very noisily. She wanted to keep on sucking and stroking his cock on the way to his manor. On the back of her leg there was a birthmark of a weird shape of a heart. She wanted him to keep on petting her head. 

Mikey lift her up as he carried her to his orange/black chair which is custom made and it has no arms attach to the sides as he sat down. "Hannah, baby, do you want to ride on my cock?" He asked as he untied his tie from her hands. He even unzip her dress from the back and tossed it onto the floor. He put his fingers to her nipple and began to twist it, then lick it and then suck on it for a few seconds.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Brb eating   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay  
MotelCity's avatar  
Back   
MotelCity's avatar  
Um can Mikey fuck her instead and thrusting parts please?   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay, he can.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Do you want me to re-do his part?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Yes plz   
MotelCity's avatar  
BRB...I have to go and feed my pets.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
Mikey untied his tie from her hands as he kept thrusting his cock deeper and harder inside of her nonstop. He put his gloved hands on her hips as he kept thrusting nonstop. "Oh, god~! I love you so much, Hannah~! You're so hot~!" He said as he groans and moans. He was sweating a little bit as some of it landed on his desk and some on her.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out in pleasure as she kissed him all over his face as she gripped his shoulders while she grinded up against her as she arched her back and she dug her heels into his desk. She rubbed his muscular plastron and muscles.

Raph kept on ruffling her hair as he pulled on it too and arched his back again loving how good she was at giving him a blowjob and sucking on his cock. He kissed her all over as he rubbed and groped her boobs roughly while he dug his shoes deep into the floor of his limo.

Back sorry I’m here   
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity pulled back from his cock as she coughs and pants. "I want to put on a show for you, Mr. Raph." She said. She went to sit on the seat that is across from him as she put her boot on the seat as she has her shell against the built-in cooler. She lift part of her skirt up to show him down there. "Can I rub it and put a show on for you? Please, Mr. Raph?" She asked. 

Mikey kept thrusting and thrusting deeper and harder inside of her nonstop as he kept his gloved hands on her hips by pressing hard into her skin which he's leaving red marks and bruises. He told her to wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to support his neck. More and more of his sweat was dripping down from his face onto his desk and some on her. He even kissed her on her lips. He loves it when he feels her hands all over his muscles and his muscular plastron including her nails scratching his skin.


End file.
